


Не та Королева не того Короля

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardverse, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Infidelity, King France - Freeform, Kings & Queens, M/M, Queen Engalnd, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Король любил свою Королеву [card-verse!AU]





	Не та Королева не того Короля

Название: Не та Королева не того Короля  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 22 августа 2016

********************

Над темной шелковой гладью простыней, как над бескрайним вечерним морем, отчаянно-печальным криком чайки прокатился стон. 

Король любил свою Королеву.

Любил во всех смыслах, какие только можно найти, и считал, что в их нелепом, словно картонном мирке только эта любовь и есть единственное настоящее. Он постулировал это вновь и вновь, подкрепляя, словно королевской печатью, невесомыми поцелуями на бледной коже Королевы. 

Ответом ему служили тонкие длинные пальцы, мягко скользящие в волосы, - но лишь для того, чтобы резко сжать светлые пряди и дернуть: Королева не желает томиться в ожидании. Королеву вообще нельзя было назвать образцом кротости и терпеливости. 

Первое же движение, тягуче-плавное, но вместе с тем уверенное, лишенное боязни сделать что-то не так, заставило Королеву шумно выдохнуть и чуть запрокинуть голову, поднимая кверху острый подбородок. Король наклонился ниже, почти соприкасаясь с грудью Королевы, коснулся губами открытой шеи, на второй такт чуть прихватил нежную кожу. Изящные длинные ноги Королевы сжали его бедра с чуть большей, чем от них можно было ожидать, силой. Следом раздался голос Королевы - с острыми, как пика, нотками то ли страсти, то ли злости, то ли и того, и другого вместе: "Быстрее!"

Король не привык разочаровывать свою Королеву.

Королева всегда получает от него только самое лучшее - лучшие дары, лучшие ночи, лучшие политические интриги и вызовы. Все, лишь бы не было скучно в этом странном, словно нарисованном, мире. 

Он знает: Королеве по нраву все его дары. Быть может, даруй им жизнь такую возможность, между ними вовсе не было бы ссор, не скользили бы ядовитыми гадюками в изножье их постели призраки вечных противоречий, не ловил бы он порой с сожалением оттенки разочарования в уставшем взгляде Королевы... Но кто знает, дарили бы они вообще друг другу столько пряно-сладкой, будто выдержанное крепленное вино, страсти и столько отчаянно-горьковатой, словно мятный листочек на сливочном десерте, нежности, если бы не было между ними этой местами приятной, азартной, но неизбежной и беспощадной к любому промаху игры по разные стороны баррикады. 

А все дело было в том, что Король любил не совсем свою Королеву. Если строго юридически, совсем не свою. Где же это видано, чтобы Бубновый Король считал своей Королеву Пик? 

Видано это было там же, где Королева Пик считает своим Бубнового Короля - то есть, во всем, что выходило за рамки "строго юридически" и "чисто политически". Всегда. Когда Бубновый Король целует Королеве Пик руку и когда эту самую руку Королева Пик обрушивает на щеку Бубнового Короля с гневным: "Как ты мог выставить Альфреда таким посмешищем, подлец?!" - не потому, что Король Пик так уж дорог Королеве, а потому, что строго юридически именно он был тем самым своим Королем, и унижение его достоинства Королевой воспринималось как унижение собственного. 

Ведь Королева любит не-совсем-своего Короля. 

Уединяясь за какой-нибудь портьерой на приеме и в спешке вырывая у политики шанс любить, когда полагается на дух не выносить. Позволяя, остановившись у розовых кустов в саду, зайти себе за спину и обнять за пояс, прижимая к груди. С насмешкой, вызывающей восхищение у Короля Пик и обещающую ответную "любезность" неловкую улыбку у Бубнового Короля, принимая комплимент последнего и с затаенным трепетом храня каждый его подарок. Безжалостно используя любую слабость Дома Бубнов в пользу Пик, когда того требует дело, и бережно целуя в губы лежащего в кресле в домашних туфлях Бубнового Короля, утомленного тяжелым днем. 

\- Хочу, чтобы эта минута никогда не кончалась, - говорит Король, когда буря страсти, прекратившись, оставляет после себя разворошенную королевскую постель и, выброшенной на берег морской пеной, белое тело Королевы - растомленное, охваченное ленивой негой. 

\- Мы не властны над временем, - тихо возражает Королева, поглаживая ладонью шелковистые волосы Короля, чья голова лежит приятной тяжестью на плече. - Только над памятью. 

\- Тогда в моей памяти этот миг будет бесконечным, - решает Король с печальной улыбкой: скоро Королева уйдет, Королеву ждет свой Дом. 

Королева смотрит на него долгим, задумчивым взглядом, прежде чем переместить ладонь на щеку Короля и ответить:   
\- В моей памяти время давно остановилось. 

\- И что же сломало часики? - поинтересовался Король с лукавой улыбкой и замиранием сердца. 

Ответ Королевы прост и выглядит так, как, по мнению Бубнового Короля, должно выглядеть счастье: 

\- Ты.


End file.
